worldofbleach_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
WoB Manual
What Is World Of Bleach? World Of Bleach is a Text-Based RPG based on the anime/manga Bleach. You embark on a journey and choose your path in either becoming a mighty shinigami or a vicious hollow. You can experience a fantastic game as you fight to become the strongest. Socialize with your friends and spar them using a very strategic combat system. Not only will you be able to fight using a strategic combat system, but you'll also be able to obtain your own personal zanpaktou or ressurecion! This game is perfect if you love to role-play, socialize, and fight! Social There are three socials' in total, Shinigami Social, Hollow Social, and Mixed Social. Socials are places where players can socialize with each other and engage in conversations. When you post something related to the current subject, you will get a Activity Point(AP). Shinigami Socials are only accessible by Shinigami and only their race can post. (Admins and Moderators being an exception) Hollow Socials are only accessible by Hollows and only their race can post. (Admins and Moderators being an exception) Mixed Socials are accessible by both Shinigami and Hollows. Activity Points What Are Activity Points? Activity Points are given when you are being active, hence the name 'Activity Points'. You can get these Activity Points through posting in the Social, Sparring with another player, being active in Kyoto City, or trading yen/souls for AP. What Do I Do With Activity Points? Activity Points can be exchanged for souls/yen on your profile. The maximum capacity of how much Activity Points you can have is approximately double your level. Activity Points can also be used to enhance your training, making it 'Advanced Training'. Generals Melee Skill A measure of your overall skill in hand-to-hand combat, and with physical weapons. The higher your Melee Skill gets the more abilities you can purchase. Spirit Skill A measure of your overall skill in spirit-based combat. The higher your Spirit Skill gets the more abilities you can purchase. Strength Your raw strength. Affects how much damage you can deal with physical(melee) attacks. Endurance Your physical toughness. Affects your resistance to melee/physical attacks. Speed Your agility/quickness. Gives you a greater chance to get the first strike, as well as helping you to evade attacks. Intelligence Your mental strength and spirit energy control. Affects how much damage you can deal with spirit-based attacks. Willpower Your resistance to spirit energy. Reduces damage done by spirit-based attacks. Shunpo Your amount of tiles you can move around in battle. Requirements To Rank Humans Need To Be Level 6 In Order To Rank Up To Student/Devouring Beast Students/Devouring Beasts Need To Be Level 16 With 100 Kills To Rank Up To Squad Member/Huge Hollow Squad Members/Huge Hollows Need To Be Level 26 With 200 Kills To Rank Up To Senior Squad Member/Gillian PvP System The new PvP System teaches you to be strategic and wise on what your next move is. The battlefield is basically a grid that is 11 x 11. You move by clicking on a square nearby. Your abilities have range on them and it is best to calculate how close you have to get in order to be able to hit your opponent. To use a ability, select which way you want your ability to strike at (Up, Down, Right, Left) and select the ability you desire to use. Blue or red squares will indicate where you or your opponent has done damage. You get 'race points' for defeating a enemy of the opposite race and fraccion points. Training Training is one of the best ways to gain exp and stats. It is the only way to train melee skill and spirit skill right now. You can fight AI's while training, so it's a good idea to train while fighting AI's. There are two categories of training, Normal Training, and Active Training. There are two types of duration of training, there is a 10 minute training and a 3 hour training. Active Training requires you to trade Activity Points(AP) because Active Training give better stat gains than Normal Training. Use Normal/Active 10 Minute Trainings when your actually playing. 10 Minute Trainings give a lot more exp in 3 hours than the 3 hour training, otherwise the gains would be the same and there would be no point in 10 minute trainings. Use Normal/Active 3 Hour Trainings when your about to do something or your away from keyboard(AFK). The 3 Hour Training was put in so that you could go away from keyboard for quite some time while your training. Shinigami Armory/Evolution Shinigami Armory/Evolution is where you get to purchase melee abilities, spirit abilities, and items that give boosts. Abilities and items can be equipped by going to 'Equip' on the menu. Items either give a offensive or a defensive boost. Items You Can Purchase Hollow Items Hollow Dental Care - Raises Melee Offense Hollow Toothbrush - Raises Spirit Offense White Plat e- Raises Melee Defense Hooded Mask - Raises Spirit Defense Jagged Teeth - Raises Melee Offense Wings Of Silence - Raises Spirit Offense Shinigami Items Cute Hollow Plushie - Sprit offence boost Arm Guards - Melee defence boost Spiritual Wards - Sprit defence boost Reikon no Genkotsu - Melee offence boost Medical Store/Regeneration Medical Store/Regeneration allow you to buy 'Healings' or 'Regenerations'. These can be useful when your health gets low. The amount of souls/yen you need to pay are half the amount of health you gain. This is one of the only ways to replenish health besides waiting or wasting any stamina/spirit energy. Patrol/Feed Patrol/Feed is a way to replenish health easily, gain generals, and earn some yen/souls. There are two types of feeding, 'Devouring Hollows' or 'Devouring Humans', and two types of Patrols, 'Purifying Hollows', or 'Helping Souls Cross Over'. Purifying Hollows/Devouring Hollows give you generals and some experience. Many people find 'Purifying Hollows'/'Devouring Hollows' a much easier way to train due to the fact that you don't waste as much time clicking until the AI is dead. But since you don't use any of your abilities, it does not provide experience to your abilities. In order to devour a hollow you would need to use up stamina/spirit energy and health. The loss of stamina/spirit energy and health are all equal when you devour a hollow. Helping Souls Cross Over/Devouring Humans give you health and souls. It requires stamina/spirit energy to devour a human or help a soul cross over. Few people choose to use this option because they do not want to waste stamina or spirit energy, and would rather much prefer purchasing a regeneration. The loss of stamina/spirit energy are both equal when you devour a human. Travel Travel is how you get around in the World Of Bleach. Travel is mainly used to get out of barracks after you die, and to hunt down or get away from enemies. The map is 16 x 16 and contains 256 squares, 246(Hueco Mundo) 243(Soul Society) if you only count squares you can move on (You can not move on to the barrack's square after leaving it). You can travel to Hueco Mundo/Soul Society or Kyoto City. Hueco Mundo is where all the hollows reside at and Soul Society is where all the shinigami reside at. Players sometimes move away from 0,0 on the grid so that they won't be easy targets to enemies. Travel is a great way to explore and hunt down your enemies. If you are a hollow you are not allowed to cross over to Soul Society, if you are a shinigami you are not allowed to cross over to Hueco Mundo. Kyoto City allows you to meet the opposite race and attack them. While in Kyoto City you can gain activity points for just staying there, but it is still very risky seeing how lots of players can attack you. Arena/Desert The Arena/Desert are places where you can fight AI's. You can gain yen/souls, generals, experience from winning a match in the Arena/Desert. Players tend to fight AI's because it is a great way to level up their abilities. You can choose what kind of AI's you want to fight, easy, normal, and hard. Players fight easy AI's until they feel confident enough to be able to take down a normal AI. The AI's get stronger as you rank up, so the AI's won't always be the same. Premium Premium is a section where you are allowed to spend spirit shards. One spirit shard is equivalent to One USD. You can spend these spirit shards to get better gains and advantages in the game that players without spirit shards would not have. Spirit shards can be used to either buy aura, or transfer squads/fraccions. It costs 5 Spirit Shards to transfer to a different squad/fraccion. There are in total 4 types of aura. Weak Aura, Strong Aura, Overwehlming Aura, and Legendary Aura. Advantages and Costs of Aura It is possible to buy up to 3 months worth of aura at a time. If you were to upgrade your aura the time will not stack. If you were to buy weak aura but than buy strong aura the time will not stack. Only when you buy the same aura will it stack. Weak Aura 1 Month = 4 Spirit Shards Bigger avatar(150x150) Longer journal Can use img tags to put images in journal Longer social posts Longer PM length limit Longer logout timer Blue/Pink name in social Strong Aura 1 Month = 8 Spirit Shards All benefits of Weak Aura 10% regen boost 1 AP per minute passive gain 1 extra move equip slot Overwhelming Aura 1 Month = 12 Spirit Shards All benefits of Weak Aura 20% regen boost 2 AP per minute passive gain 2 extra move equip slots 1 extra item equip slot Legendary Aura 1 Month = 16 Spirit Shards All benefits of Weak Aura 30% regen boost 3 AP per minute passive gain 3 extra move equip slots 2 extra item equip slots +5% gain to timed training Journal A journal is used to write anything you want. It is usually used to show other players a little about you. Journals could be used to keep track of notes or moments You can extend your journal length and put images on your journal after buying 'Weak Aura'. Avatars Avatars are used to represent yourself. Avatars often have the player's name and a anime character that he/she likes. The size of the avatar has to be 110 x 110, unless you have aura. People who have 'Weak Aura' or higher will get to be able to extend their avatar size to 150 x 150. Avatars can be larger than the limit but will be re-sized to fit 110 x 110 (150 x 150 with aura). Referrals And Voting Referrals and Voting are bonuses you can get through doing something for the game. You can invite a friend or someone to play this game and register by giving them your referral link. The bonus you get from getting more referrals is that for every person that registered on your referral link and reaches level 6, you get a lot of souls/yen. Voting is another way to get yen/souls, by clicking on the links and voting for World Of Bleach you get yen/souls. You can re-vote every 24 hours. Yen/Souls Yen/Souls is the currency used in the game. Yen/Souls can be obtained through various ways. Fighting AIs', Sparring Players, Devouring Hollows, or from exchanging Activity Points(AP) for Yen/Souls. Yen/Souls can be used to buy a variety of things that could help you. Some of these are, Melee/Spirit Abilities, Items, and Healings/Regenerations. Yen/Souls can also be given away by the head of a squad or fraccion. Places You Can Spend, Give or Exchange Yen/Souls - Shinigami Armory/Evolution (Spirit/Melee Abilities and Items) - Medical Store/Regeneration (Healings/Regeneration) - Squad HQ/Fraccion HQ (Giving Yen/Souls Away To Other Players Of your Race) - Profile (Exchanging Yen/Souls for AP) Human To Student/Devouring Beast Guide 1) Purchase A Baseball Bat In Central Park 2) Equip It In One Of Your Equipment Slots 3) Click 'Train', and Select A Skill That You Wish To Train 4) As You Wait For The Training Timer To Go Back To 0:00, Go To The Karate Dojo. Once You Are There Click On Sparring Matches, and Choose Easy. You Will Either Fight A Training Dummy Or A Novice Karate Student, Make Sure You Use Your Baseball Bat For More Damage. 5) Once The Training Timer Has Reached 0:00, Repeat Step 3 and 4 6) Keep Following The Steps Until You Have Reached Level 6, At Level 6 You Will Choose Your Path. Will You Become A Shinigami, or A Hollow? Caps Notice: Strength, Endurance, Speed, Intelligence, Willpower are known as 'Generals'. Also note that these are the caps without specialization, which means that if you have a type of specialization for example: Aggressive Melee, you'll be able to have a higher cap for melee skill. Student/Devouring Beast Caps: *Melee/Spirit Skill: 3000 *Generals: 1500 *Abilities: Level 100 Squad Member/Huge Hollow Caps: *Melee/Spirit Skill: 10000 *Generals: 5000 *Abilities: Level 100 Senior Squad Member/Gillian Caps: *Melee/Spirit Skill: 30000 *Generals: 15000 *Abilities: Level 100